The Swat commander and the profiler
by jjemilyalexkate201516
Summary: AU Emily is the a swat commander for the FBI JJ is a profiler for the FBI Parts of season 2 3 4 5 6 and 7
1. Chapter 1

CH1

"Shots fired at Washington trust bank requests BAU and S.W.A.T." The 911 operator says

Fifty minutes later

outside the bank unit chief Arron Hotchner is talking with his team members.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt your weekends. We have a ex-employee of bank has taken thrity people hostage" Hotch says

"Arron where is SWAT" Dave as while looking around .

Swat mobile command center pulls swat team gets out and gets geared up .As the SWAT commander come's over to the team.

"Hi I'am SWAT commander Emily Prentiss" she shakes his hand

"Unit chief Arron Hotchner nice to meet you commander" Hotch says

"please call me emily" he nods to her

"call me Hotch let me introduced you to my team" he say

CH2

"This is SSA'S David Rossi , Derek Morgan , Ashley Seaver, DR. Spencer Reid ,Jennifer Jareau and are technical analyst Penelope Garcia

she shakes all there hands .thats when Emily and looks behind her to see her team standing there.

"Nice to meet you. This is my team SSA's Jace Carter , Jake Green, Tim Robbins, Ellie Green , technical analyst Kevin lynch and Riley she points at the German Shepard both team's shake hand's

"Ok let's get to work" Hotch says all of them start walking to the command center as Emily turns and walks away jj is looking at Emily behind and Penelope see's her

"What are you looking at jay" Pen says to her

"Nothing" she walks away from Garcia before she can say anything else

" Um hm nothing my ass" she says to herself


	2. Chapter 2

"Kevin and penelope can you pull up the cameras and sameatics of the building" Emily says

"sure sweetness" Penelope says Emily raise her eyebrow at botch who has a small smile and the rest of his team just chuckles And then Kevin responds

"yes ma'am" Emily just rolls her eyes at him

"how do want to the negotiation " hotch asks

"BAU will lead on the negotiations for two hours then swat will go in sounds fair"Emily says looking at hotch and his team then back to hotch. He nods

"Good let's get a phone line in the bank" he says

"Riley and I will get the phone line in the bank make contact with the blow horn tell the Unsub that a k-9 officer will bring a phone line to the door. Riley come."  
He gets off his bed and follows. Emily outside 

"Is she really going to us Really going to use him to bring the phone line to the Unsub" Rossi says

"Yes Riley is a special train k-9 officer emily trained him herself" Jace says


	3. Chapter 3

H 5

"Who is he baby girl ?" morgan ask Emily raise her eyebrow at the blonde teck anatalyst

"we'll my chocolate god of love "

"Garcia" hotch says

"Sorry bossman ok his name is William Lomantage JR he was fired from the bank for sexual harassment and for stealing funds from the bank" Garcia says

" ok I"ll talk to him and see if I get him to surrender " Rossi says looking at both unit chiefs they nod to him Rossi and Hotch leave the Moble command Emily turns to Kevin

"Do we have the samatics keivn "

"yes ma'am there coming in now" Emily rolls hers eyes at him

"put them up on the big screen" Emily says looking at the big tv on the wall and jj comes over

"Two entry's "

"And the roof " Emily says to jj smiles at her and jj smiles back

"A five story building " jj looks at the tv see theres a door on the roof

"The top office will be the bank mangers office and looks like it has a number pad lock on the roof Kevin can you call the security company and tell them we need the code for the roof" Emily say"s

"so we get the code for the roof door how are spouse to get up on the roof" reid ask

"kevin is chief white outside " kevin nods yes at her "I'am going ask the fire chief if we can get the latter truck here I'll be write back " she walks of the mobile command center


	4. Chapter 4

ch6

Meawhile at the command tent rossi and hotch are trying to reach the suspect

Rossi trys one more time to get into contact with him

"He not answering Arron" Rossi say

"Let's go back to the command center" Hotch says as they start to walk back to the bus they see Emily talking to the fire chief and is coming over to the him and Rossi

"SSA Arron Hotchner and David Rossi this is chief white he's going to help us get into the building if we need to go in in from the roof" Emily says after talking to them they walk into the command center to see the rest of Emily team back from doing what Emily order them to do.

"SSA Derek Morgan, DR. Spencer Reid, Ashley Seaver , Jennifer Jareau and are technical analyst Penelope Garcia and believe you already know Emily team

All of a sudden they here gunshot's outside they all run out of the command center to see all of the officer and agent's with there guns out

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Before agents can get the camera the doors to the bank open up to see people come out the bank running to the team's outside

"Hold your fire we have people coming out" Emily says into her mic

"what the hell happen in there" Jace says to Emily

"I don't know let's get ready to move in my team with me "says into the mic her team moves to the entrance of the bank make sure all the people are clear from the area and move into the bank to see a man on the floor with a bullet hole in his head

"Clear the bank make there no more people here and get the medics in here to make sure he dead" emily says

into her mic that they need paramedics as she calls them escorted by Reid, Hotch and jj in to the bank

"what happen in here" JJ as she ask the paramedics check on him when one the medics hand a note to Reid a note

"guys there a suicide note " reid says he show the team and they nod

"boss tha bank is cleared nobody in here" Tim says Emily nods here head

"ok get the corner her to remove the body and then wright up your reports" hotch say


	6. Chapter 6

Two week s later emily walks out of the elevator onto the BAU floor turns to her right and walks to a door that is to jj office. Emily knock on the door and hears a faint "come in" from jj looks up to see emily standing there

"hi are you busy" emily say

"no come on in" jj says to her as emily walks in the doorway and close the door and sits in the seat the seat in front of jj desk

"I was wounding if you would like to go a date with me tomorrow" she ask jj she takes a couple of minutes to process to what see ask s

"yeah I would love to" jj says to her

"ok here's my card" she hands it to jj and jj hand her card she writes something on the back of it

"here mine and my cell phone number is on the back" jj says

"I will call you tomorrow" emily says to her

"ok I can't wait" with a big smile they say goodbye to each other

30 minutes later Penelope comes barging in

"what was that about" Garcia ask not looking up from her paperwork

"emily ask if I wanted to go on a date with her" jj says

" and what did you say" she ask jj

"I said yes where going out tomorrow"

"we have to go shopping for a dress for you"

" I already have something to where"


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Emily drives to JJ house gets out of the car and knocks on the door jj open the door with a blue dress and high heels and her blonde hair down

"Hi you look beautiful" Emily says to her handing her white roses

"thank you come on in we'll I put these in water" she says Emily comes into her house to see pictures on the wall in the hallway to the kitchen following JJ inside she Jennifer in the kitchen putting the rose in flower

"You ready" JJ ask Emily JJ get's her purse

"Yeah I am" emily said her as jj close the door to her house

"Were we going" jj ask emily open the passenger door for as she get in the car

"It's a surprise "emily said with a slight smrike on her lips emily close the door for jj walks to the other driver side gets in the range rover starts to drive to the date location stops outside emily apartment building emily drive the car inside of the parking structure to her apartment building parks in her spot turns off the engine open her door walks to JJ side opens the door emily holds out her hand for jj to take

"So where are we" jj ask as they get in the

"My place "emily said as they get to Emily's floor

They walk on the roof of the penthouse to see the dc skyline JJ sees

Wow its beautiful" jj said to emily as emily goes to the mini fridge on the roof near the garden of flowers

Emily open the fridge pulls out a bottle of wine puts the bottle on the table near the mini fridge pulls out a salad the meatballs and pasta puts it in the microwave on the top of the mini fridge heats it up open the bottle of wine walks back over to jj who's still looking at the dc skyline

Emily open the microwave pulls out the food puts on the table pulls put jj chair she sits down

Emily sit down at the table start to eat jj takes a bite out the food and moans something in emily pants twitches as jj makes that sound. They talk for a hour intil there no food left

After they are done eat they go to the outdoor futon sit down were there a

What

Nothing you have beautiful eyes emily said with a smile jj starts to lean in to kiss emily .

emily pulls Then grabs jj wine glass and puts in on the table and hers down pulls jj on her lap lifts jj dress to rub the side of her leg emily feels jj grinding into her

whats poking me jj said

I was born intersexual jj just smiles and goes back to making out emily


End file.
